


Family and Blood

by LuciaWilt



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Cute Animals, F/M, Fluff, I started watching 91 Days if you can't tell, Like big age difference, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Violence, the godfather au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 1920's in the U.S. was quite the volatile time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fat_fish_in_space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fat_fish_in_space/gifts).



> Surprise! <3 I gotcha back <3
> 
> Images-
> 
> https://67.media.tumblr.com/41e6ddf864be6bc534f34cf682178419/tumblr_o81fw7NrfI1tikb42o1_r1_400.gif
> 
> http://img1.ak.crunchyroll.com/i/spire4/bd6012182e22aed7673ad5a1babbd4211463656361_full.png

“No.” Anakin Skywalker whispered as he rushed into the hospital room. His 19 year old daughter ran in as well, tears already flowing from her eyes. Right when the doctor walked out looking down, they knew what had happened.

Han Solo, Leia’s partner, felt that foreing burn in the back of his throat as he watched his wife. There son Ben sat in his lap. The little guy was smart so he picke dup on what happened. However, he was passionate and emotional. Immediately he started to cry. His little arms frantically reached up so the 20 year old took him into a hug. The kid knew that he would grow up having neer gotten close to his grandmother.

Luke Skywalker, Anakin’s only son and youngest child, sat on the other side of the room; Tarkin, Anakin’s advisor was staring down at Luke with worried eyes. The little boy, at 3 years old, knew that his mother was sick, but he wasn’t as quick to it as Ben. However, the sight of Ben crying caused the young boy to cry as well. “What’s wrong Tarin?” Luke blubbered, staring at the oldest man in the room. As bad as it sounded, Tarkin knew he had to be honest with the boy. There was no point in lying to him. Once he told Luke, the blond wailed and threw himself on Tarkin. Wilhuff knew Luke had been incredibley close to his mother.

Padme had been weak when she had Luke. Every year after Luke had been born, her condition just got worse and worse. But even through all that, she loved the boy to the sun and back. Luek was known as a ‘Mama’s boy’ and Padme was proud of it. For her to pass at this point, it just destroyed Luke. Tarkin hated to see what Anakin was going through. The older man definitely thought he was rather cold, a quiet man with an even quieter heart. He was really not one for affection and acts of love. But when Leia exited the room first, and Luke’s little arms started to reach for her, Tarkin felt his heart hurting. The brunette gave Luke a glance before simply walking out of the room. Han himself look startled by the fact Leia had not spoken to anyone. But he was her partner, her child’s father; so he quickly got up and headed out after her. Luke’s face was shatteringly sad. When his father walked out, it only got worse. Just like he did with Leia, Luke reached up with a tears stained face. This time, he was not even given the courtesy of being looked at. Anakin simply walked past Tarkin and Luke with his eyes focused right in front of him. Right when Luke needed someone the most; all his blood relatives left him in the icy cold.

Tarkin could only sigh as he turned to the quivering small blond. He knew he had to take care of Luke while Leia and Anakin were taking in Padme’s death. It pained him, but it would only pain Luke further if he did not give the child the attention he needed.

~’~

13 years later

Luke grunted as he stretched underneath the garbage can. The small kitten was sitting against the back wall right out of arms reach. But Luke needed the little thing to come out. It was feeding time across the street in the park and little Pac was the only one that wasn’t there.

“Come here little guy.” Luke said while reaching as far as he could. The yellow tabby just glanced uninterested at Luke’s fingerless gloves before going back to cleaning itself. “Don’t be mean.” Luke cried. He felt his pants ride up some so his ankles scratched against the pavement; causing him to let out a quiet curse. Even though is father, Han, and all the other adults he lived near cursed, Luke tried not to. When he was younger, his mother stayed quiet and happy. He tried to be like her as much as he could. But this cat was getting on his nerves. His fingers reached again, barely brushing the cat’s scratchy fur before it bolted in the other direction further down the alleyway. “Hey!” He shouted, confused as to what happened. However, when he felt a large hand grab his ankle and pull, he realized what it was. His body was pulled out from underneath the garbage can. Right away, he tried to put a smile on his face, to act kind and not get hit; still unsure as to who he was about to interact with. And boy was he glad he did. They were big men, all in dark grey suits. Luke knew right away they were mafia. No ordinary people coordinated their outfits and looked so aggressive. When he glanced over to the smallest man near them, he squeaked out a small noise. “Ugh, Hello?” 

“What were you doing back here boy?” The one that had grabbed his leg asked. The bat in his hand made Luke cautious to answer the wrong thing. It seemed as though he was too slow to reply. He stood and pressed the bat down right on Luke’s bellybutton. “I asked you a question.”

“I was trying to get that cat!” Luke gasped, pointing towards Pac who was still sitting at the end of the alleyway. Pac still looked bored, even with the five men looking as though they were about to beat the ever-loving shit out of Luke. 

“Mitaka?” He heard that same man with the bat say. What? Luke turned his head back and saw that they were addressing the smaller man. He looked nervous about the entire situation. His eyes shuffled back and forth as he took a step forwards. 

“And what were you doing with the cat?” Luke snorted, a surprising act of confidence for him. What was he doing with the cat? Eating it. What else was he doing!

“I was trying to feed him. I feed a bunch of the animals in the park across the street,” Some of the glanced down the alley at the greenway. He was telling the truth. But the one with the bat hadn’t looked away from Luke’s dirt smeared face. His bat hadn’t lifted from Luke’s stomach either; making the blond nervous. When Mitaka glanced back at Luke, some of the anxiety seemed to have melted away. 

“We will take him to the boss.”

“Boss!?” Luke shouted. Sure, he was Anakin Skywalker’s son, but he was not prolific in the community; the mafia community. They knew that Anakin had a son, but Luke was often confused with Ben. And the blond did not have a problem with that. He just wanted to be left alone to bird watch and feed animals. He absolutely could not be taken to another boss. There was just no doubt in his mind now that these men were a part of a family. Which family it was, Luke was unsure. But that didn’t matter. The fact was he could not go with them. So he started to squirm underneath the bat, still lying flat on his back. He grabbed the bat with his fingerless gloves. “Please! I can just go. You won’t hear from me again! I won’t come down the alleyway!” Luke was frantic at this point. 

He heard the bat hit his stomach before he felt it. It knocked the breath out of him and he knew right away he would have a large dark bruise there before long. “Shut the hell up you brat! Come on you two. Pick him up and let’s head inside.” Two of them men that had been quiet the entire time grabbed Luke and they started towards the side door of the building the trashcans had been against. Luke squirmed even with the intense pain in his stomach. This wasn’t going to end well.

~’~

Hux glanced up from smoking his cigar when a group of his men walked into his third office connected to the main restaurant. Even the crooning voice of Bessie Smith could not cover up the racket they were making. However, when he looked closer; he saw an individual that he was not familiar with. The guards that were ushering the small blond into the room pushed him forwards until he was standing in front of Hux's desk. He was dressed like any other...well... paper boy to be honest. He was wearing rather ill-fitting slacks with a longer coat. Hux could see a white button up shirt underneath some brown suspenders. He was only able to tell that his hair was blond from the curly tuffs that stuck out from underneath the boy’s flat cap. Most of the top of his face was shadowed. "And what is this?" He asked. His scar that covered his eye burned. All the men in front of him were quiet, their meaty paws curled into fists, until Mitaka came forwards. As squirrelly as he was, he was Hux's brains. The family needed another intelligent man to keep everything running; and that just so happened to be Mitaka. 

"Sir we found him in the alley outside. He was...He was feeding the animals." Hux blinked and glanced to the shorter blond. He was fidgeting slightly, a blush crawling up from his tanned neck.

"Animals?" His unimpressed tone made Mitaka squirm.

"Yes sir. Animals. Mainly pigeons and rats. And there was a cat." He couldn't be serious. Most people knew not to scrounge about his territory. Especially not since there was a speak-easy in the back of this particular establishment. Not everyone knew that it was there,and Hux wanted to keep it that way. So Hux stood and motioned for the men to step back. He was considerably larger than the blond so he was not concerned. With one of his fingers, he pushed of the flap of the cap up and finally got a look at the kid. He was absolutely stunning. Big blue eyes and long blond eyelashes. His face evened out with that slim nose and those big lips. For a moment, Hux thought he was actually looking at a women; that is, until the kid spoke.

"I wasn't trying to do anything bad. I just saw that Pac, the orange tabby kitten that I feed in the park with the others had walked down the alley. I followed them because they were hungry. I am sure they were following the smell of food." He continued to blush and look down. Hux tilted his head to the side with a smirk. A large part of him knew the kid was telling the truth. He was too innocent to actually lie about that. So Hux slowly pushed him over to the couch. The blond sat down and Hux walked around the back; all the guards and Mitaka watching. Once he was behind him, Hux dropped his hands onto his thin shoulders. With deep movements, he started to massage the blonde's shoulders. There were small little whimpers and moans that slipped past those gorgeous lips. Slowly, he started up that small neck, his large hands nearly wrapping all the way around. All the while, the guards were watching in a mixture of horror and interest. 

"Now tell me," Hux said, moving his hands up. He rubbed against the blonde's cheek, his other hand knocking the cap off. Back and forth he moved the blonde's head; those moans actually growing louder as he went. With one hand caressing his lips, the other reached down to press on the back of his neck. "What is your name gorgeous?" Hux hummed. The men were blushing at this point. The blond really was erotic to look at, even in what looked to be a news boys clothing.

"Luke Skywalker." Hux smirked and stopped touching Luke. He walked back around the couch with Luke watching him, hazy eyed. 

"Do you know who this boy is?" He asked with a quiet voice, a smile never leaving his face. The men shuffled nervously before one of them had their brains splattered on the wall. Luke jumped at the sight of Hux with his gun leveled at where the man's head had been. "This is Don Skywalker, Darth Vader's son. His only son. You idiots grabbed his only son. I should kill you all." Hux spat out. The four men remaining, including Mitaka, were frozen in place. When Luke whimpered again, Hux glanced over his shoulder. He was grasping his stomach and bent over in two, his head between his legs. Hux saw this and walked over. He knelt between the boys legs with his hands on Luke’s knees. “What’s wrong love?” Luke was quiet, not wanting to say anything. He hated it when people got hurt. And for someone to just be shot right in front of him; his stomach actually hurt for two reasons. When Hux realized Luke wasn’t going to tell him, he pushed on Luke’s chest so the blond was sitting up again. His eyes watered, but Hux was stronger, far more dominant than him. There wasn’t anything he could do was Hux pulled up the front of his shirt, the white clothing leaving Luke’s brown pants. Right where the bat had swung down onto his stomach, a purple bruise was already forming. Hux knew it was going to only get worse because he himself had a similar bruise in the past. 

This was a bothersome turn of events. If anyone important saw this when Luke went back to the Skywalker manor, things could get dicey. “All of you leave before I do something far worse. And take that useless body with you.” Hux’s voice was icy cold. It made Luke flinch back for a second while the men quickly vacated the room. Once it was just the two of them, Hux didn’t move. He stared at Luke’s shy face before standing up. Luke thought the man would go back to his desk, but the red head turned and sat next to him on the couch. 

"That is quite noble of you." Hux said. The blond was still flushed by how Hux had rubbed his shoulders and neck; how his eyes inspected his stomach. No one had ever touched him like that. He was glad that all those guards left though. That was good. "I must tell you that I am the Don of the Hux famiglia. I am Armitage Hux. It is nice to meet you Luke." There it was. Luke knew the man was the head of a family. And the Hux family was up and coming. It had been picking up speed for a couple of years now; ending up being one of the biggest families in the North East. Luke could feel those fingers that had been touching him rub against the back of his neck with Hux’s arm slung over the back of the couch. It made all the hairs on his body stand on end from how soft, yet completely hot it was. A strange sensation in the pit of his stomach, right underneath the bat bruise, heated him up. He thought it was BECAUSE of the bruise, but he had bruises on his stomach before and they never felt like this."Do you always feed the birds and squirrels in the park?" Hux questioned, turning his head so he could look at Luke. The young man was fidgeting with his hands in his lap. 

Finally something he felt comfortable talking about. "I don't think it is very noble. No one else will do it if I don't. I don't want any of those little guys to get hurt." He laughed lightly. "And yeah. I try to bring bread crumbs with me wherever I go." Hux was beyond stunned. This couldn't be Anakin's son. Though, the families in the area had never really seen his youngest child. That kid Ben always got confused. So perhaps Luke was really just that soft and light. He didn't match with the darkness of this world. If anything, he would work better as a housewife, someone to walk around looking gorgeous; someone to come home to and fuck until the anger left your body. It made Hux's blood pump faster. With a few more rubs on the back of Luke's neck, he moved his hand down so it was grabbing the blonde's shoulder. He slowly started to move Luke closer to him until the blond was right against his side. That same blush covered Luke's tan skin; but was far redder than before. Even through their clothing Hux could feel the heat from Luke’s embarrassment. Hux wondered if anyone had ever touched Luke like he was. The blond was looking down to the other side of the couch, his sweet little mouth open in surprise. "I-I just like animals. I just want them to be fed and happy." He squeaked when he felt Hux's hot breath against his other ear.

"Hmmm. You are quite soft, just like I thought you would be." Luke nearly doubled over from the hot, but incredibly light sensation in his stomach. Hux's mouth moved closer so his lips were rubbing against the shell of Luke's ear. The red headed Don heard the whimper from Luke's lips. "I could feed you. Those tiny little creatures; you are a tiny little thing to me." Luke shivered. He was so confused. It wasn't cold in the room. And he was slightly confused onto what the older man was talking about. Not only that, but the Don had to have at least 80 pounds on him. "How old are you Luke?" Hux breathed into Luke's ear. The blond had to slap a hand over his mouth when the older man pressed a light kiss to the back of Luke's ear. This was...No one had ever touched him like this. He knew Han and Leia had touched like this. It was...it made his body warmer than it had ever been. And his stomach, something felt so hot and liquid, like someone was pressing a vibrating stick phone right over that area. 

"I'm 16." The hum that Luke received in response sounded happy and pleased; which felt good. He made the older man happy. That’s all Luke really wanted in his life, to make others happy.

"Oh Luke. So young. You are so," Hux paused and rubbed his lips over and around Luke's ear. He pressed a hot kiss against Luke's jaw that had the blond squirming in the older man's grasp. He felt his mouth growing wet underneath his hands. "tight, so ripe and raw. Still blossoming." At that, Luke jumped from the chair and out of the older man's grasp. His eyes were close and his body was tense with his shoulders raised. 

"It was nice to meet you but I need to get home." He gasped. Everything was so strange. It was like the time was slowing down in Hux's office. And he just wanted to get back to the manor. He would feel safe there. When he started towards the door, he heard Hux over his shoulder still sitting on the couch. 

"Mitaka will show you out Luke."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously Hux is a fucking creep.
> 
> And this is the inspiration for his restaurant. 
> 
> https://67.media.tumblr.com/ade8ec9a2385b540926c64b44e81fa15/tumblr_nqqnn9fL1h1txwnz8o8_1280.jpg

“Should we bring a car around for you to get home?” Mitaka asked over his shoulder as he led Luke through the extravagant hallways. This time, they took the front way through the restaurant, Luke not being some degenerate in their back alleyway. This Mitaka fellow seemed far more mellow, his mood swinging like a pendulum. Leia was smarter about these things. She had gone to college, gotten an education. Luke was going to go as well, but only when he was old enough. She had gotten her degree in psychology so she would be able to understand Mitaka far better than Luke could. Really, the blond had been bad at people for the longest time. He couldn’t remember when he actually could speak to someone, well, properly. But he did understand what Mitaka asked of him. He just shook his head when the crossed through the main restaurant and out the front door. The décor was decadent, reds and blacks and golds; large crystal chandeliers and golden candle sticks. This was a perfect reprieve from the cold March air outside. It smelt like marinara sauce and fresh baked bread, so that was a plus. That meant there were possibly veggie only options, since Luke didn’t eat meat. Not that he would be coming back, but he thought it was nice that it was a possibility.

When he heard Mitaka clear his throat, Luke spun his head back around. The black haired male was waiting for Luke to respond. “Oh. No I can just take the cable car back to my neighborhood.” Luke smiled, waving his gloved hands. He felt the nearly empty bread bag in his pocket. He would have to stop by the store before he went home. Mitaka still wasn’t going away. “I am good.”

“Do you need money for the cable car Master Skywalker?” Luke blinked at the title. No one had ever called him that. Well, some of the maids and butlers at the manor, but no one outside of the property had. Hearing it from Hux’s persons mouth sounded strange and out of place. He was about to cut Mitaka off and tell him he didn’t, and that he didn’t need to call Luke by such a formal title; but Mitaka was already pulling out his wallet. Luke could not do anything as a wad of bills and coins were stuck into his hands. “It’s a gift from Don Hux.” Without another word, Mitaka turned Luke and pushed him gently onto the sidewalk. When Luke turned around to say thank you, the front door had already shut; leaving him alone on the cloudy day.

~’~

Luke let out a soft sigh when he slipped into the front door. None of his father’s guards had been milling about; or if they had been, they did not stop Luke. It gave him the chance to get anywhere in the house without anyone stopping him. It was unfortunate that he wasn’t able to swing by the shop, but he had to determine what he wanted more; to explain why he was late getting home, or to get more bread. Knowing that he could grab bread the next day, he decided the first option. So he quickly and quietly made his way past the front stair case and into the main living room. His destination was the kitchen. Make it look like he had been in the gardens, where the kitchen lead off to, and he was just coming in for a snack. As he made his way back, looking everywhere to see if anyone was coming towards him, he didn’t see what was standing right in front of him.

His face slammed into a warm chest. He would have fallen backwards if it wasn’t for two big arms grabbing his shoulders. “What in the world are you doing Luke?” His blond head whipped back around to come look up at Ben, well, Kylo. His nephew told Luke to call him Kylo and that was what Luke did. There was no harm in it after all. 

His nephew, who was actually only a month younger than Luke, was giant. He had hit his growth spurt early and practically didn’t stop. At 6’2, he practically towered over Luke’s measly 5’8. “Kylo!” Luke gasped. He tried to move back but Kylo’s hands were tight on his shoulders. “What are you doing here?” Luke asked. His voice sounded shifty and frantic, like he was trying to hide something; which he obviously was. It was a problem since it was Kylo that had found him first. He was extremely perceptive with people and picking up their emotions. Then there was the fact that Luke projected everything. He could barely lie without lighting up like a red bulb. 

Kylo’s head tilted to the side. Luke could see the machete underneath his jacket. It bugged him. His father had given the weapon to Kylo. He had it personally made in Damascus for his grandson. There was a leather wrist strap that had Ben Skywalker Solo stamped on it. When he unsheathed it, the metal was swirling and gorgeous like waves on a pond. It was just… his father never gave him personal gifts like that. Luke was brought out of his thoughts when Kylo’s hands slid down his arms. He gripped Luke’s elbows for a moment before finally stopping at Luke’s small wrist. “I live here.” He paused again. Those dark eyes looked into Luke’s blue ones. They were thinking, searching for something that Luke hoped and preyed they wouldn’t find. “What’s going on Luke?” He leant in. It caused Luke to shift away, to look down. 

“Nothing. I have been out in the gardens all day. I just need something to eat.”

“Luke!” Leia’s voice coming from the living room caused the two boys to turn. Her brown hair was pinned up in a large bun on the top of her head. She was always so unconventional which Luke loved. Today, she was in a button down shirt with a pair of pin stripe black slacks. Luke thought she looked beautiful. 

“What’s up Leia?” He asked, turning happily away from Kylo. Though, Leia wasn’t much better. Kylo got his perceptive ways from his mother after all. But she seemed distracted. Her eyes flickered away from him to her son behind Luke. 

“There you are Ben.”

“It’s Kylo.”

“Ok Ben. Well your father needs you in the garage. Go and help him.” Kylo frowned and also looked conflicted. He wanted to stay with Luke. That’s what he always did when he and Luke were home at the same time. But his mother was standing right there, not leaving until he turned and headed towards the garage. So with an angry stomp to his foot, he turned and headed away. Leia finally glanced back down to Luke with a small smile. She walked over to him. There was a moment where she seemed unsure of what to do, her hands hovering awkwardly by her sides. Finally, she made up her mind and reached up; cupping one of Luke’s cheeks. “Luke, you know that father and I have been…we have been worried about you.” A lump stuck in the back of his throat. He hated when Leia talked to him like this. He didn’t like being around people and he was fine with that. All he needed were animals. They weren’t mean on purpose. Her manicured thumb brushed the red of his cheek. “You know that… you know that you can stay home. We just want to be with you more.” He hated it. He hated that he knew she wasn’t being completely truthful. It grated at his nerves and he was usually a kind person, inside and out. So instead of saying anything, he simply smiled and grabbed her hand; pulling it down and letting it fall back to her side. 

“What did you need me for?” There was sadness in her eyes, but he had to ignore it. There was so much he had to ignore, to step on eggshells around everyone. He just wanted others to be happy. Finally, she sighed.

“Father wants to see you. He is in his office.” She pointed towards the steps. Luke didn’t even say another word to her. He simply slipped past and quickly ran up the steps. When he got to his father’s office, he knocked lightly on the door.

Tarkin was the one to open it up. Tarkin didn’t smile at Luke as he let him in, but Luke almost preferred it. After all, the older man practically raised him himself. He was like a true father to Luke. Speaking off, he turned and walked up to his dad’s desk. The blond was looking through different documents, his favorite onyx handled fountain pen working fluidly across the page.

“Hello.” Luke said. Anakin still did not glance up, but he did finish the page he had been working on. He turned it over and placed it in a stack, picked up a new page, then started again. Luke felt like dirt on someone’s shoe. 

Finally, his father spoke up. “Where were you all day?” He asked, not once looking up from the paper. Luke tilted his head in confusion. Anakin sounded, annoyed to say the least. It made Luke count from the start of the week, stopping when he hit the current day. Shit. He had a meeting he was supposed to sit in on. As the next boss of the family, he needed to learn the ropes. Alas, it was just another thing Luke “hated”. What was the point? He just wanted to be left alone. Why did everyone keep shoveling on duties he had to attend to? He disliked how everything ran in the Mafia. Too often people were hurt and killed. Today in Hux’s office was a perfect example. Crap! He couldn’t tell his father where he had been! That would cause way too many problems. Just like he had been with Kylo, he was shifty with his answer.

“I was just out at the park. You know, feeding the animals and stuff.” He giggled sounding just as anxious and nervous as he felt. He thanked the gods that his father was a little denser than his daughter. Or perhaps just less attentive to Luke. Anakin hummed quietly and continued on writing. 

“Don’t forget next time.” That was Luke’s permission to leave. Thanking his stars, he turned and headed quickly out of the room; not catching Tarkin’s narrowed eyes. 

~’~

Somehow, Luke avoided everyone while getting back to the gardens. The sun was already setting when he walked over to his usual stone bench. With a handful of breadcrumbs he sat down; the little critters already running up to him. One of the doves perched in on his knees, allowing him to handfeed the fat guy. “You are always so needy with your food.” Luke chuckled. It was quiet, just the way he liked it. 

“Young Don.” Luke jumped at the sound of Tarkin’s voice. The older male was walking over to the bench. Many times he would sit with him so the animals didn’t run off. They were slightly tense, but nothing more than that. 

“I told you not to call me that.” Luke sighed. He hated that, that title Tarkin gave him. He wished he would stop that. Something that Luke wished more than anything was for Kylo to become the next boss. He was bloodthirsty, already having killed men with the large machete he always carried around. He was far more suited for the title than Luke was. “What are you out here for?” Luke asked, feeding the dove in his lap another bread piece. It was the older man’s turn to sigh rather loudly.

“Why did you lie to your father?” 

Luke tensed. How did Tarkin know? He had to play it off. “Lie? Are you losing it Tarkin? I didn’t lie to him.” He laughed. But it was so obvious that he did. Lying was just not Luke’s forte. 

“Where were you?” The memories of Hux touching him, of Hux whispering in his ear came slamming back into his mind. It made him blush, something that Tarkin picked up on right away. “I didn’t know you had… friends, or someone close enough to do something like that.” Tarkin almost sounded surprised. 

But Luke turned to him quickly. “No I don’t! It’s just…I was…” With a sigh, Luke explained what had happened. He started with how Pac, the orange tabby kitten had ran behind one of the large trashcans in the alleyway across the park. Then he told Tarkin of how he was found by those men. He left out the bruise, knowing that Tarkin would go to his father about that. There was only so much that Tarkin would keep a secret. Then Luke moved onto meeting Hux. At this point, Tarkin interjected.

“Armitage Hux? The Don?” He was surprised. Sure Luke had seen Tarkin show emotion growing up, but surprise was an unusual one. It made Luke wonder what Hux was truly like. He explained what happened; how he felt when Hux touched him, and how it confused him. Tarkin sighed at that. The older man realized that no one had given Luke a conversation about sex. If it wasn’t Anakin, he at least thought Han would have; considering he was Luke’s brother-in-law and far older than the blond. Did Luke even masturbate? It didn’t seem like it, especially since Luke was so effected by Hux’s touches. Even though it was concerning that Hux, a rather powerful boss took an interest in Luke, it couldn’t be helped. The only thing Tarkin could do to help Luke was explain things, show him things that could alleviate some of the sensations he was feeling. However, that could be saved for another day. It was getting late and the sun was quickly setting. He stood, going to walk away. He knew that Luke would be out in the garden’s for a little while longer and he did not want to take up all of Luke’s time. However, as he started to turn away, he noticed something off. “Luke.” The blond glanced up.

“Yes?”

“Where is your hat?” 

When Luke’s face dropped, his skin nearly turning white, Tarkin knew exactly where it was.

~’~

After spending a couple more hours at the restaurant, Hux decided to head back to his own manor. His mind was racing. Most of it was about plans, about businesses. But now a lot of it was filled with blond hair and blue eyes; plump lips and long eyelashes. He thought of that soft skin and those little whimpers. 

Luke. Luke Skywalker. The kid was absolutely stunning. If anything, he looked like some little angel had jumped out of a renaissance painting. It stunned him that he was so different that his father. He glanced up at Phasma who was driving him home. The woman was quiet like she always was. She wouldn’t say anything unless she truly thought he was doing something wrong. But she also didn’t bother him when they were in the car. It gave him a chance to pull the curled up hate he had in his coat pocket, resting against his gun holster. It was a light brown color; some brown smudges on it from dirt and general wear. His fingers ghosted upon the fabric before pulling it up to his face. It smelt like fall air, like the earth and falling leaves. There was a hint of smoke mixed in. It was the perfect smell for such a beautiful blond. 

His hands flipped it over so he was looking at the inside. There were a few small blond hairs that he picked at, throwing them down onto the ground of the car. Once it was clean, he slowly lifted it up to smell the inside. There was that same scent, but this time mixed with the slightest twinge of sweat. The young man seemed to be active; running about in those baggy clothing. Hux had seen that unfortunate bruise on his stomach, but also saw the softness of Luke’s tummy. There was the tiniest hint of muscle; but he still hadn’t lost his baby fat. Hux just wanted to hold him, to hold him down and fuck him until Luke couldn’t walk. Then he wouldn’t be able to leave Hux’s luxurious bed. It seemed like such a good idea. The car continued down the road and his mind went further and further away from business and closer to Luke’s sweet face and fragile voice. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick chapter before things start up again.
> 
> This is teenage Kylo-
> 
> https://67.media.tumblr.com/cc6e8c075946b48c8a994cc5e8440f00/tumblr_o1w8z4Y9RM1rszoo3o1_r1_400.gif

__

Anakin Skywalker saw the progression of both his son and his grandson. The two boys were drastically different in nearly every aspect. One was light, golden skin with golden hair; looking irreversibly like him. Luke was warm, with a heart of pure happiness and a knack for attracting small animals. He spent all of his time outside and even taken up sketching with a graphite pencil Leia had gotten him for his birthday. Everything he did had nothing to do with the Mafia. Then there was the other boy, Ben. Leia and Han’s son, he was moody and passionate; many could call him broody and brash. But it helped. It would change him into the perfect mafioso. His hair was curly and pitch black; his skin pale from all the time he spent inside. When he played with Luke in the gardens, he always would come back inside bright red. It happened quite often since they were best friends.

__

However, they were young. At this point in their life, neither would be of much help to the Skywalker family. At five years old, Anakin had to wait at least until they were twelve. That was when he took his first life; so he deemed it old enough for the two of them. But somewhere in his heart, he knew that only one of them would come out that way. Luke, he knew his son was far too gentle. Anakin saw so much of his wife in the small blond. Perhaps that was caused him to become so cold to his youngest. He couldn’t stand being around him because it was like Padme was there with him all over again. But what caused his stomach to turn was the fact she would be furious with him and how he was treating their son. She loved that boy from the sun and back; and here Anakin was treating him like he was just a bug under his shoe. He told himself it wasn’t his fault, but it really, truly was. Anakin just couldn’t stand being around the boy any longer.

~’~

__

”Luke!” Ben gasped as he ran up to the blond. He was thanking the heavens it was an overcast day. He hated having a sunburn; and his mother would always chastise him that he ran outside nearly every day. But it was really Luke’s fault. Ben had taken such a liking to the boy and Luke was always outside. What was he to do other than get a sun burn so he could spend time with him? The blond turned to him with that sugary sweet smile on his face.

__

”Hey Ben! What are you up to?” Luke asked, throwing another handful of seeds out to the birds. They would get rather close to Luke, but not too close. He was still a human after all; the animals had not accepted them into their circle just yet. Either way, Ben walked up to Luke’s side. He was already growing, a few inches taller than Luke. His arms and legs were gangly for a five year old. The blond glanced up at him before turning back to the doves. “They get so hungry.” He giggled. 

__

”It’s because you spoil them rotten Luke.” Ben grumbled, elbowing Luke. He wished Luke would pay more attention to him. Sure, they already spent nearly all their time together; but Ben wanted more. His mom always said that he and Luke made the cutest pair, like they were brothers. Han seemed to just be annoyed that his brother in law was playing around with a kid, even though Luke himself was still a child. Ben was just perceptive enough to catch it all from his parents. Luke was none the wiser to it all. But that was one of the things Ben loved about Luke. He was so innocent and light and fluffy; like one of Ben’s stuffed animals that he hid. They were too light for him, but he still loved having them by his side when he slept. Luke looked at Ben and stuck his tongue out at what he had said.

__

”Someone’s got to care about them. I don’t mind being that person.” Luke muttered while throwing another handful of seeds. There were quite a few doves and pigeons as this point. It was more than Ben had ever seen. It was like Luke was getting better with these birds right before his very eyes. The two spent a couple more minutes standing there chatting before Ben turned looked back towards the manor.

__

”I am gonna head back in. You should come in as well. I think it is going to rain soon.” Luke just glanced up at Ben through those long golden eyelashes. The two stared at each other for a moment before Ben leant down and pressed his lips lightly against Luke’s. Ben loved Luke’s lips. They were so soft, like bunny fur. The two of them started to kiss just about half a year ago. It was nothing serious, just a peck on the lips. Ben had seen his parents do it, the two of them whispering lovely words to each other. It was how he felt towards Luke so why not do it with him? It would truly express his feelings. And Luke did not mind. When Ben pulled back, he saw a deep flush and a smile on Luke’s face.

__

”I will see you later Ben.

~’~

Luke sighed at the memory, sitting on the window bench in his room that looked over the garden where he spent most of his time. He had been so conflicted since he met Hux. Tarkin had told him he would explain those emotions and feelings the next night which made Luke anxious for it. He wanted this day to end so he could get to the next. It made him squirm in the seat; thinking about the kisses he and Kylo shared. Was that the same thing he felt with Hux? They didn’t peck each other’s lips as much as they used to. Really it was because they barely ever had any interactions with each other. That, and it just didn’t happen as frequently as it used to. He tried to remember what he felt when Kylo pressed his full lips against his. Was it warm? Did it feel like butterflies exploding from his stomach? So many thoughts flew through his mind when a sudden knock on his bedroom door cut him back to reality.

He stood and walked over, pulling the door open only to come face to chest with Kylo himself. He looked up and saw that the taller boy looked surprised that Luke even answered the door. But he quickly got over it and pushed the door open further. He walked into Luke’s room and sat on the trunk at the foot of Luke’s bed. His long legs stretched out; Luke seeing the machete underneath his suit jacket. “What is up Kylo?” Luke asked as he went back to the window bench. He did not keep his eyes on the black haired male as he stood from the trunk and walked over to Luke. The blond did not even look at him when Kylo was right beside him; the heat from his body seeping through Luke’s clothing.

"I wish you would tell me what happened today.” Kylo said, jumping right out of the gate. Luke finally glanced up and saw the typical pouty frown on Kylo’s face. He obviously was trying to get information out of Luke, but the blond was not going to have it. He simply looked back out the window towards the garden. In the reflection of the glass, he saw Kylo lean over him. One of his big hands grabbed the window sill while the other pressed against the wall beside Luke’s head; pushing Luke back into the corner. The blond looked back and saw that Kylo’s face was right next to his. “Seriously Luke, I want you to tell me.” But the blond wasn’t going to speak to him, not about this issue. So he just shook his head and looked down. When Kylo realized he wasn’t going to get an answer from Luke, he sighed and gently gripped Luke’s chin. He tilted Luke’s head back and stared into those big blue eyes. For a moment, Luke thought Kylo was going to leave without anything else. But those thoughts were soon dashed when Kylo leant down and pressed his lips to Luke’s just like he had done in the memory. However, there was the slightest harder push. He held the kiss for a few moments before standing up and walking over to the door. Kylo stopped there as well, but didn’t turn around. “I’m serious Luke; you can talk to me.” And then he was out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I loved The Godfather and I love 91 Days.


End file.
